1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structural core pivot and more specifically to of a simplified construction of a core pivot which eliminates a surrounding support sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexural pivot devices and methods of manufacturing flexural pivot devices are well known in the prior art as exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,073,584; 3,181,851; 3,181,918; 3,188,071; 3,252,696; 3,319,951; 3,807,029; 3,811,665; 3,825,992; 3,844,022; and 4,327,527.
Several of these patents deal with simplifying the construction and method of manufacture of flexural core pivots. However, prior art flexural core pivot devices generally require a surrounding cylinder or sleeve which supports the basic resilient flexural core construction.